


Odcienie zbrodni

by Jimmor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Thief Castiel, Thief Dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: Znudzeni życiem i monotonną pracą, dwójka biznesmenów postanawia zrobić coś szalonego. Tak właśnie stają się najbardziej poszukiwaną dwójką złodziei w kraju. W świecie, w którym kolory przejęły kontrole, nie łatwo schować się przed innymi. Jednak tej dwójce wychodzi to perfekcyjnie, a podwójne życie nie jest dla nich dużym wyzwaniem.P.S Fanom Hawaii ten ff powinien przypaść do gustu, ponieważ będzie bardzo podobny klimatem ;)





	

Południe. Za oknem piękna pogoda, słońce odbija się od szyb wysokich budynków, a Castiel z nudą na twarzy, przegląda papiery w swoim nowym gabinecie. Wysłał krótkiego smsa, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

\- Meg. Odwołaj moje wszystkie dzisiejsze spotkania. Mam coś do zrobienia. - Po tych słowach po jego ciele przepłynęły strużki czerwonego koloru. Cieszył się, że ten kolor dla każdego człowieka oznaczał całkowicie coś innego. Podniecenie, miłość, gniew, panika... Było tego naprawdę dużo.

\- Dziś miał odbyć się przetarg, szefie. 

\- Postaram się wrócić, jeśli nie graj za zwłokę. 

* 

\- Przez ciebie musiałem odwołać spotkanie z samym prezesem IT-Corp – wymruczał mu w szyję.

\- Nie rozżalaj się tu, bo nie zdążymy na przetarg. - Zrzucił z biurka wszystkie przedmioty i usiadł na nim, przyciągając do siebie Castiela

\- Aż tak ci się spieszy? 

\- Zamknij się i ściągaj spodnie.

*

\- Gdzie do cholery jest Castiel?! - Ręce Meg przybrały kolor mocnej purpury połączonej z czernią.

\- Meg. Spokojnie. Dean też gdzieś przepadł. Może korki. - Uśmiechnęła się Charlie i szturchnęła ją ramieniem, by po jej ciele przepłynęła fala fioletowego koloru.

\- Kiedyś zabije tego idiotę – wysyczała, a w drzwiach pojawił się Castiel, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. 

Przeprosił za spóźnienie i udał się do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie czekali na niego gościa. W drodze poprawił jeszcze rękawy, by nie ukazywać swojej kolorowej skóry, która wśród mężczyzn oznaczała tylko jedno. W sali odczekał jeszcze chwilę, czekali jeszcze na jednego gościa. Gościa, który wpadł do sali z rozczochranymi włosami. 

\- Przepraszam, korki. - Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na swoim miejscu. 

Przetarg dobieg końca, a Castiel jak gdyby nic poszedł pożegnać się ze swoimi gośćmi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca przyniesie wiele udanych rezultatów. - Uśmiechnął się i ścisnął dłoń bruneta, która momentalnie oblała się kolorem żółtym. Cas jednak zobaczył na ciele blondyna delikatne smugi czerwieni, która niebywale go zadowoliły. Uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie i wyszedł z gabinetu. 

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz uprawiać seks przed ważnymi spotkaniami?! 

Castiel zaśmiał się i szturchnął ją w ramie. 

\- W zieleni zdecydowanie bardziej ci do twarzy. - Puścił jej oczko. - Skąd znasz moje plany?

\- Nie jestem głupia, by nie zauważyć jak twoja skóra przybiera kolor czerwony, gdy tylko pomyślisz o tej kobiecie – burknęła i udała się do swojego gabinetu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie i przygryzł dolną wargę. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że obiektem przyprawiającym go o czerwień jest mężczyzna, zdecydowanie emanowałaby kolorem różowym, czy tam liliowym. Nigdy nie wiedział jak kobiety reagują na podniecenie. Udał się do swojego gabinetu, gdzie spędził kolejne dwie mozolne godziny swojego życia. Na domiar złego wracając do mieszkania, stanął w korku, bo jakby inaczej. Przecież o tej godzinie całe PIEPRZONE LA wracało z pracy, przez co korki były kilometrowe. Po dwóch godzinach nerwów, wreszcie przekroczył próg mieszkania. Udał się do łazienki, a potem do łóżka, gdzie czekał na niego _zielone oczy_.

\- Dostaniesz kiedyś kulką w nogę, jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz. - Popatrzył na niego gniewnie, po czym pocałował go w czoło.

\- Pieprzone kolory – burknął. 

\- Ładnie ci w złotym – zaśmiał się blondyn. - Myślałem dziś, że Charlie mnie zamorduje, gdy zobaczyła mój dzisiejszy stan.

\- W tej durnej i nudnej pracy trzeba robić coś szalonego, bo można zdechnąć tam na śmierć i nikt się nawet nie zorientuje – szepnął i położył się na torsie Deana. 

\- Chyba, że jestem szefem tej chorej pracy.

\- Zróbmy coś szalonego, Dean – uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął rysować niewielkie kółeczka na jego torsie. 

\- Małe urozmaicenie bardzo by nam się przydało.

\- Napadnijmy na muzeum! 

Dean spojrzał na niego pytająco, lecz biały kolor na jego ciele zwiastował tylko jedno...


End file.
